The research plan consists of the following: 1) Identification and molecular cloning of novel beta-cell antigens obtained from the macaque, subsequent determination of tissue distribution and measurement of the human immune response to these antigens; 2) Characterization of the islet factors that influence beta-cell autoantigen expession levels in Type 1 Diabetes; 3) Development of a non-human primate model of beta-cell transfection for antigen overexpression and beta-cell immortalization.